utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Seriyu
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Miko (みこ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = セリユ |officialromajiname = Seriyu |othernameinfo = |aka = せり湯 (Seriyu, alternate writing, NND username) |birthday = 12|month = 10|&year = |ref = A birthday illustration by Meeko |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 10208854 |mylistID1 = 9771218 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 11675084 |mylist2info = closet |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co58394 |nicommu1info = namahousou |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Inakamono, Chomaiyo, Soraru, Beeeeige}} Seriyu (セリユ) is an , who is able to consistently maintain her voice to be soft and sweet in every song regardless of the genre, but therefore she cannot sing loudly or put much strength behind it. She has a cute, angelic and soft yet mature higher-ranged voice, which at a lower pitch, sounds silky and smooth, with a nice flowing and flawless sound. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # Sweets Palette (Released on March 14, 2010) # Kouzome no Juujika ~ Brilliant Blood Bless (Released on August 01, 2010) # SKY PHILIA with Touya Noze (Released on October 11, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # Eigou no Zaika ~ Eternal Endless Emblem (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # Kazekaoru Shinkou (Released on August 13, 2011) # Pianoman ga Kaettara (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # Roman (Released on August 11, 2012) # Good night Sweet dreams (you) (Yoru no Aidani. album) # (Released on May 29, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Nijiiro Chouchou" (Rainbow Butterfly) (2009.01.05) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2009.01.17) # "Toeto" feat. Seriyu, Soraru, and Dorocchi (2009.02.28) (Not in Mylist) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.03.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" feat. Seriyu and Soraru (2009.03.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Kikoete Imasuka" (2009.04.14) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Ballad ver.- (2009.04.26) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.18) (Not in Mylist) # "not blue." (2009.05.09) # "magnet" Feat. Seriyu and Tonon (2009.05.28) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan and Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.08) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Seriyu and Beeeeige (2009.06.14) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Seriyu and Kettaro (2009.07.18) # "Hakamairi" (2009.08.09) # "Another: World is Mine" feat. Beeeeige and Seriyu (for the cute serifu) (2009.09.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Namae no nai Uta" (A Song Without a Name) (2009.11.01) # "1925" (2009.11.06) # "envy." (2009.11.27) # "Heart no Mangekyou" (2009.12.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Seriyu, clear and Wotamin (2009.12.21) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka) (2010.01.13) # "Lowry's Room" (2010.01.21) # "Sirayuki" (2010.01.31) # "glow" (2010.08.08) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. Seriyu and Inakamono (2011.01.23) # "Mr. Music" feat. Seriyu, Kuripurin, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kakichoco and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" " (The Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.31) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.04) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Seriyu and Chomaiyo (2011.04.08) # "1925" -Acoustic Arrange- (2011.04.17) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Seriyu, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "sweets parade" (Inu x Boku SS ED) (2012.04.30) (Community only) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.05.21) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (love Philosophia) (2012.06.06) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Seriyu and Chomaiyo (2012.06.22) # "Omoi Aite" (2012.08.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Seriyu and Baru (2012.09.10) # "Sayoko" (2012.12.23) # "Pierrot" feat. luz and Seriyu (2013.01.14) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru, and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Marionette Syndrome" -Arrange ver.- (2013.02.25) # "Kiss" (2013.06.27) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her bloodtype is B. * Her microphone is type AT4040 and her Audio I/F is a UA-4FX.Her blog profile * Her favorite singers are Motohiro Hata, Sachiko Itou, P!nk, Marie Digby, her favorite actors are Aoi Miyazaki, Hidetoshi Nishijima and her favorite author is Kaori Ekuni. * Her favorite VOCALOID is Megurine Lukaand her favorite VOCALOID songs are "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" and "Symmetry". * She resides in Osaka. * She hates mints. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles